Fluffy Sex Chronicles
by SVUlover97
Summary: Just some fluffy and smutty one shots! E/O *Rated M for obvious reasons.* *Requests are accepted.*
1. Teacher

**_This was a request from a friend. Smut! *AU*_**

**_Elliot is a college professor and Olivia decides to go back to college. _**

**_Review! & PM or review with your idea! (: _**

She smacked her alarm making the repeating beeping stop. She pulled herself out of bed and groaned as she pulled the covers off of her making the cold air hit her. She didn't know why she was complaining she had willingly started college classes. She had a lot of down time since she had gotten hurt in the line of duty, her captain demanded she took some personal time. Olivia Benson was a dedicated detective not someone who could sit on their ass all day. She had to be in the action constantly which scared her captain a lot, because she was the best. So she decided to do something productive, normal and safe.

She was just leaving when her phone rang. She smiled a little at the caller.

"Benson." She answered.

"So Ms. Benson did you finish your school work?" He teased.

Elliot Stabler was her teacher and he was absolutely the most attractive older guy Olivia had ever seen. She had a little thing for him but that'd be a little unprofessional to screw her teacher. It might be a little fun though.

She smirked at his teasing and closed her front door. She pushed her hair out of the front of her face.

"I may have. I mean considering I have nothing better to do." She rolled her eyes.

She walked out her front door and seen him leaning against her car with coffee. She smiled brightly and raised an eyebrow. Elliot was very random. He loved showing up in the morning with coffee or showing up late at night and bring dinner knowing she never had food. Within the last month of her being in college she had grown relatively close to him, but she promised herself no sexual contact until she was done with his class.

"Well good morning. I figured it's a beautiful morning so why not take a wonderful walk to the school." He smiled. "Oh and by the way you look stunning today."

She felt her smile getting bigger. She noticed he flirted with her a lot but she tried not to take it too seriously. He was just a gentleman and he was polite, and she figured that's why he complimented her all the time. She mostly shook off his little flirts and carried on.

"Thanks for the coffee. I didn't expect you to show up this early." She said as they rounded the corner.

He sipped his coffee and looked at his feet.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." He said not looking at her.

Him not making eye contact made her worry instantly. She thought something bad was about to come out of his mouth.

"Can you stay after school with me?" He said finally looked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shoved him playfully.

"Damn it El I thought it was a serious question. Of course I'll stay after. I'm guessing you're grading papers and you don't want to do it alone, wimp?" She teased.

"Exactly, I need a strong beautiful woman by my side." He nudged her.

She smiled as they walked up the school stairs. They entered the building going their separate ways. He had to go to his office and she had to go to her class room. She was only taking one class which was Elliot's and it was forensic science. It was just to expand her knowledge even though she knew a lot about what he was talking about.

She sat in her normal sit waiting for her day to begin…

* * *

She looked at the time and after spending most of the day in class she was so annoyed and frustrated because she was tired and exhausted. Which she didn't understand because she wasn't even working yet, maybe being around the house all day made her more tired. She was relieved when Elliot decided to finally wrap up. After everyone left the class room she sat at the first desk by his and started working on her class work. Elliot was off doing something and he startled her when he came back in.

"You know I never expected to see you doing homework. It's quite a surprise." He laughed as he shut his door.

"oooh, you're funny." She said as she looked up from her book.

He seen her serious look and sat down at his desk doing his own work.

She stood up and looked at the clock. She stretched and yawned. It was only 4 in the afternoon but sitting in class all day was tiring.

"I think I'm going to go home. Unless you need protecting?" She smirked.

"You're cute. But no I actually am done. So let me walk you home." He said as he stood up.

They got to her apartment and he looked at her as they went to the door. He went to hug her which he did every time he left. But he pulled away and looked in her eye which was something she tried to avoid because she knew she could get lost in his eyes. She felt herself finding it harder to breath. She saw his face getting closer.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She asked making it completely awkward.

"Do you want me to?" He asked looking at her lips this time.

"I mean—" He cut her off as he pushing his lips on to hers lightly. She pulled away quickly. "El, I promised myself something. So I can't do this." She sighed and pulled away from there hug.

He still had a slight grip on her arm. "Hey, come here." He pulled her back in embracing her and kissed her again. He pushed her head into it intertwining his fingers in her silky hair. She felt him smiling as they kissed.

She pulled away again.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" She asked. He looked at her funny. "No not like that. I mean just to talk and stuff." She laughed.

She reached for his hand and walked up to her apartment. She regretted it instantly because as soon as they got into her apartment, she was ripping his shirt off and he had her pinned against the wall kissing down her neck. He seemed hesitant when it came to undressing her but she quickly shook that as she reached for his hand roaming it up her body until his hand cupped her breast. He wanted to rip every article of clothing off of her. He ripped her shirt off and listened as the buttons to her blouse hit the floor. She smiled as he seen the pink and black lacey bra which held her perfectly round breast. She pulled her pencil skirt down stepping out of it. He picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

He laid her on her bed as he pulled his pants and boxers down. She bit her lip as his hard member saluted her. She was amazed and grateful for his size. He climbed on her kissing her softly. He ran his tongue a crossed her bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth wider for him allowing access. Their tongues ran along each other's making her moan in his mouth. He reached around her unclasping her bra and throwing it to floor. He slid his hand down her body and slipped his hand into her panties feeling her, teasing her. He pushed a finger into her making her moan a little. He added another feeling how tight and wet she was. She moaned as he curled the fingers inside her and moved them in and out of her. She pushed her head back into her pillow. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He reached for her underwear and pulled them off of her throwing them to the floor. Finally they had their bare bodies pressed against each other. She felt like her body was on fire from the feeling of his body on hers and she loved it. She grabbed hold of his large member making him moan in pleasure. He knew what she wanted just by looking into her eyes which were full of lust and desirer. He moved her hand and looked at her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

She nodded waiting for him.

He slowly eased into her. He didn't start speeding up until he knew she had adjusted to his size. He pumped in her fast making her dig her dark colored nails into his back. He nearly pulled all the way out of her and slammed back into her making her scream out his name. He reached a free hand down and started rubbing her clit as he moved quickly in and out of her knowing he would soon finish. She felt her orgasm take over as his pace got faster. He felt her tighten around him sending him over the edge and he finished inside her. She let her climax take over her body as she curled her toes and dug her nails deeper into his skin. He pushed into her one last time making her tighten her whole body around him as she finished.

She panted as he fell beside her looking over at her. He saw the sweat rolling off of her smooth tan skin.

"Well so much for no sexual contact until I was done with you class." She laughed.

She rolled over and laid on his chest and he intertwined his fingers in her hair and she felt like she could remain like that forever…

**Reviews! Remember if you want a one shot done for you PM an idea or review and let me know! xox**


	2. I Want You More

**Thank you for the reviews this is a request from poot28 **

**I did my best on it. I made it fluffy and flirty not smutty. So enjoy! Review and Request! Xox**

***AU* Olivia and Elliot are in college. Olivia has a boyfriend but Elliot wants her more. **

Elliot woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly answered.

"Yeah?" He said in a low raspy voice.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed and meet me down stairs. We have class in an hour!" She shouted through the phone.

Olivia's voice was normally what he first heard when he woke up and the first face he seen but she got into a serious relationship with a guy that was a total douche and decided to move in with him. Olivia and Elliot had been best friends since grade school. He never left her side and within those years he fell madly in love with her. This made his life a thousand times suckier because Olivia treated him like her big brother. There were moments when they were together when they almost kissed and they always seemed to share long stares. Olivia's eyes drove him crazy he didn't know what it was, she just had brown eyes but they were brighter and so much better than anyone else's.

He jumped out of bed and threw on clothes rushing to meet her down stairs. She greeted him with a bright smile and handed him a coffee. He was smiling but it disappeared once he saw her boyfriend, hi name was Jayson Benjamin. He was one of the richest kids in New York. He was tall, thin, had dark hair and bright hazel eyes. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't good looking either. Elliot always thought Olivia dated guys that weren't good enough for her. She deserved the best and she never got it dating these guys. Jayson was a straight a student and always treated Olivia like she was dumb when she was beyond smart.

"Jayson." Elliot nodded and took the coffee from Olivia.

Jayson grinned and grabbed Olivia's free hand. Elliot just rolled his guys and started walking forward to their car.

"So Stabler you going to my party tomorrow night?" Jayson said as they drove down the road.

"I'll be there." Elliot responded looking at Olivia in her mirror.

Jayson's phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Yes. I can be. Yes sir. I'll see you later." He hung up and parked the car in their usual spot.

"I won't be at the part or here for the next few days. My father needs me. So the party is postponed until further notice." He said.

Olivia made a sad face and exited the SUV. Elliot knew Jayson always made her upset because he was always leaving for days and sometimes he would just leave and not tell her. She told Elliot she was thinking about leaving Jayson. Elliot always said the same thing _'You always have a place here.' _ He wished she'd take that in more than just a friend way but he learned to get over it.

"Olivia don't do this here in public." Jayson said in a low voice.

"Do what? Overreact? Be dramatic? Fuck you Jayson. I've had enough of your shit." She yelled and everyone stopped and stared.

Olivia had a temper but no one really understood it but Elliot. Because he had some anger management problems but they knew how to handle each other. They were close… which made them know each other. It also made Elliot hate himself a little more.

After class Elliot walked back to his place, and seen Olivia sitting on the front porch.

"You didn't wait for me after class…" She said kicking the ground.

"Oh yeah sorry, I thought you had, had enough shit for one day."

She laughed a little. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Do you wanna come up for a little?" He asked.

"Yeah I love to." She smiled.

It wasn't really the smile he wanted to see. He could tell it was forced. He thought about telling her about his feelings towards her. Then again he thought about telling her that every day. He just needed the right time but it was looking like he wouldn't get that moment. So maybe today he should just blurt it out, blurting always makes things worse.

He sighed and Olivia looked at him.

"What's on your mind El?" She asked tilting her head.

"Nothing." He stated looking away from her.

"Elliot Stabler, I know you better than that. C'mon talk to me. We use to talk all the time and then I got a boyfriend and you started avoiding me…" She said looking down.

"Okay. So I have a crush on this girl…well it's not a crush it's more like I'm in love with her but she has a boyfriend and she's one of my closes friends. So I don't know how to tell her or if I should tell her."

"Oh, she already knows!"

"Uh, how? What?" He asked confused.

"Elliot girls always know stuff like that. Anyways tell me about her." She smiled patting his arm.

"Oh yea, ermm well she's gorgeous, flawless to be précis. She has these eyes I swear I could get lost in and her smile is one of the most beautiful things about her. Then her lips they are so pink and plump, her personality is her best feature though. She's caring and thoughtful but she always ends up with these guys that don't deserve her. She also has this fierce attitude and then she has a temper then no one could understand but me… She's just so perfect." Elliot stopped talking when Olivia's look changed.

"She sounds great. I thought you were kidding at first that's why I asked you to describe her. So you actually love someone. Wow." She looked stunned.

"Olivia are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

She walked over to his fridge grabbing a water. She chugged it hoping that would settle her stomach. She walked over to Elliot and stood in front of him.

"What's her name?"

He looked at her and grabbed her hips pulling her into him. He stroked her cheek and pulled her face until their lips met. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Her name is Olivia Benson."

She smiled and pulled him into a long passionate kiss…


	3. Car

_**So I have decided I wanted to do a 'one word one shot' I can carry on with these or not. Review and let me know. I had this wonderful idea from my friend (:**_

_***Warning serious M rated material* **_

_**R&R **_

_Car_

Olivia sighed as she sat in the car waiting for Elliot. They had another stake out and quite frankly she was getting tired of seeing him this much. He seemed to be flirtier when he was tired and now that he was divorced it was so much worse. She normally wouldn't mind but she wasn't getting much sleep and it was starting to annoy her. It also felt like he was teasing her and she hated to be teased.

He opened the door and handed her, her coffee. He was abnormally quiet today. She didn't know if she liked it or hated it. She did mention the previous night that she thought is flirting was annoying. Maybe he took the hint which wasn't normal for Elliot. She sipped her coffee quietly watching hoping the awkwardness would go away.

"I like what you did with your hair today." He said without looking at her.

"Elliot I just put it up…nothing spectacular." She sighed and looked out her window.

"No I know. I like it because it shows off your perfect jawline better. I'm not flirting just stating facts Benson." He rolled his eyes.

He seemed a little testy today. She must have pissed him off which was something she did normally. So the attitude towards her didn't really surprise her. She shook it off and went back to looking out her window. She kept looking over at him which would make her get evil stares from him, now that surprised her. When she'd check him out or even look at him he'd always say something cocky.

"If you keep staring at me you obviously can't do your job Benson." He said still not looking at her.

Now there's the Stabler she knew. She laughed making him look over in her direction.

"It's funny, because not even 24 hours ago you couldn't keep yours off of me." She raised her eyebrow.

She reached over and grabbed his face.

"Do I not look as good? Because you're avoiding me Stabler." She said letting go of his face.

He loved her cockiness. She always knew what to say or how to walk to get him going. He scoffed and put a hand on her thigh making her look at him. She'd never admit it but the little touches always drove her crazy. She figured he already knew and that's why he did it so much. Even the stares they always shared it was like sex looking in each other's eyes. She smirked and pushed his hand off of her even though she wanted his hands to be all over her. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip paying attention to whatever was going on outside the car. They were in the middle of nowhere so nothing was actually going on. She ran a hand over her face and he looked over at her noticing the loud sighs and the looks. She was flirting with him today and was trying to cover it up by getting him to flirt with her.

"You look hot either way." He said randomly looking at her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh aren't you sweet." She rolled her eyes.

"I can be sweet and I can be dirty. Can you be dirty detective?" He smirked.

She pressed her lips together and automatically understood what he was trying to do. So she went along with it but this time she was doing the teasing.

"Oh yeah, I'm a freak in the sheets. I drive every man wild with my handcuffs and my little whip I have." She winked.

He felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight. He sifted in his seat a little and she picked up on the different look on his face. So she took this as a good time to mention more interesting things about her.

"Did I ever mention I am extremely flexible for my age? I mean I don't like to brag but my legs can bend and twist in ways you never thought could be possible. I don't have a gag reflex either and I even like my hair being pulled." She bit her lip.

She grinned at his reaction. She turned back to looking out her window knowing her job was done for the night. He breathed out loudly and she looked over and seen he was looking straight ahead. She chuckled a little at him. He looked over at her and shook his head.

"You really know how to drive a man crazy don't you?"

"oooh, I do." She ran a hand up his thigh.

"Olivia I wouldn't do that…" He said in a low voice she's never heard before.

She dragged her hand up higher reaching his hard cock making him twitch at her touch. She hardly touched him but he already felt like he was going to explode. She grabbed his package making him let out a breathy moan. She leaned over the console and grabbed his face kissing him hard. He was taken by the roughly kiss. She was surprised at what she was doing but she was actually enjoying herself.

He grabbed the back of her neck pulling her further into the kiss. She ran her tongue arcossed the bottom of his lip. He opened his mouth meeting her tongue, he moaned at the taste of her. She pulled away and undid the button on his pants and unzipped his zipper.

"Olivia what are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Just trust me. Pull you pants a little." She demanded.

He did as she asked and she leaned her head down. She pulled his already hard cock out of his boxers. She was a little taken by his size but she leaned down further and without any warning she took him in her mouth making him moan. She moved slowly up and down. He put his hand on the back of her head pushing it up and down faster. She took the hint and moved fasted. He threw his head back in his seat as the feeling intensified. He shut his eyes tight and he ripped at her ponytail a little making her smile into him. She took his full size in her mouth. She took her hand and played with his balls receiving a gasp from him. He felt his climax getting closer and closer as she moved faster.

"I am so close." He managed to moan out.

He shot his hot seed into her mouth and she swallowed it. She licked all the juices from his shaft and fixed his boxers.

She finally brought her head back up and leaned back in her seat.

"God you're amazing."

"Yeah well you better return the favor Stabler."

"Oh I will you just wait until we get back to your apartment."

She looked at him and seen the cocky grin on his face. Same old Stabler.


	4. Remote Control

**Okay so I got a request from a reader and they wanted Olivia to be using a toy that as a remote control and Elliot controls it from a distance at a party/event. So I tried my best! I added a little more sex at the end because I wanted to make it longer. xox**

***WARNING MATURE***

_Remote Control_

She sighed as she slipped her heels on. She had been so stressed the last few days and she surely didn't want to go to this event. Normally she had no problem but Elliot had been a dick ever since the divorce and she didn't like fighting with him. So she figured this event should be wonderful because of the tension between them.

"Olivia let's go!" He yelled down her hall way. "I don't like being late."

She walked out. He looked her up and down looked away. She was in a red dress with a slit up the side, her hair was down and curled. It sorta pissed her off that he barley looked at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her silver clutch bag. Which Casey packed because Olivia was rushing to get ready. She figured she would forget something.

"Let's go then." She snapped.

After arriving Elliot locked arms with Olivia acting like a gentlemen which the past few days he was far from it. They walked into the big house and Elliot already started being a dick.

"You know you could've worn the dress I walked you to…" He said lowly threw is teeth.

She scoffed. "I'm sorry I don't like your taste." She whispered.

"Well well aren't we a little angry?" He asked pulling her chair out for her.

"Yes we are. Excuse me while I use the restroom." She said and turned leaving Elliot.

She walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She mocked his words as she looked through her clutch bag for her lip gloss. She noticed a little purple thing in the bottom. She grabbed it and read the note that stuck to the back. _'You've seemed tense. Use it. –Case.' _She grinned and shook her head at Casey's perverted mind. It was a vibrator with a remote control with up to 10 speeds. The remote you just had to press the button down and slide up or down. But then she thought '_I wonder if anyone could hear this if I happened to use it now? Wow was I really that frustrated that I was about to do this? Maybe I should try it…'_ She entered one of the stalls and removed her silk laced underwear and pushed the oddly shaped vibrated inside her. She pulled her underwear back up and hoped that it would stay up there. She pressed speed one on the remote control and gasped a little at the vibration. She slowly walked back to her and Elliot's table.

She sifted in her seat trying to control herself. It wasn't easy because the vibrator was surprisingly working very well. She looked over at Elliot who was looking at the inside of his glass for some reason. She sifted again but she rose up a little on her chair as she turned the speed up making the vibrations get faster. She tried really hard not to but she closed her eyes tight as the feeling intensified with the speed of the vibrations.

"Elliot…I'm going…to go get a drink." She breathed out.

She put her remote control down on the table without thinking and stood up walking slowly over to the bar. She felt as if she might collapses because of the pleasure.

Elliot saw the purple remote laying under her napkin. He was of course nosey and grabbed it. He examined it and he surprisingly knew what it was. He grinned to himself and looked up seeing her walking back. He grabbed the remote and put it in his lap.

She sat down with her wine and tried to get comfortable but it seemed like the speed was faster. She picked up her napkin and seen the remote was gone. She looked in her purse and Elliot watched as she looked everywhere for what he had in his hand. She gave up thinking she left it somewhere else. She moaned a little when he pressed the speed up more. He smirked knowing he was the one causing the moans. She tensed her legs up and rocked a little on the toy.

Elliot turned the speed down and then back up he loved the facial expressions she was making. She was trying so hard not to moan or grab the table for support. He knew he had to tell her he was the main cause for her pleasure. He hoped she'd want to continue this later but with him actually pleasuring her himself. He knew had been acting like an ass lately and knew he needed to apologize for that.

"Liv, you wanna dance?" He asked.

She moved as the speed was slowed down again by Elliot.

"Oh. Uh, sure." She said a little out of breath.

They walked over to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she snaked her arms up around his neck. He put his head in the crook of her neck and pulled her super close until the space between them was non-existing. She felt a little uncomfortable because she still had the vibrator in.

"I hope you know, I know about your little toy…" He breathed softly into her ear. "and I really wouldn't mind helping you the real way."

She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her. She bit her lip slightly. She knew it was such a bad idea but god did she want it to happen. She leaned into his ear.

"Oh I'd make you feel good." She said seductively.

He smirked and pulled away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. He grabbed her clutch bag and literally dashed out of that building. They made the valet rush to get their town car. As soon as they enter the car Elliot's hands were all over her.

She pulled him into a soft but passionate kiss, running her tongue along his exploring his mouth. She moaned in his mouth as his hand traveled up her dress and he slipped a hand in her panties and moved the toy in and out of her. He found the remote control in his pocket and made the speed go higher. She was about to scream in pleasure when he covered her mouth shushing her because of their driver. She locked eyes with him as he pushed the vibrator in and out fast making her muffled screams get a little loud. She knew she wouldn't last long. She felt herself tighten around the purple toy and she screamed which was still muffled by his hand as she came. He still moved in and out until he felt her body relax. She panted and he removed his hand and the vibrator handing it to her.

"You're welcome." He smirked.

"You're a dick." She laughed.

"I look forward to you making me feel good." He winked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him into a kiss…


	5. Cuddle

_**Thank you for the reviews! I had a lot of extra time so I decided to write a little fluff... Enjoy! **_

_***AU***_

_Cuddle_

It had been nearly a year since Elliot and Olivia started dating. They'd been partners and best friends for 12. Today was a big day for them…it was their one year anniversary. The thought of it made Elliot feel a little antsy considering he was never very good at 'wowing' a girl. Sure he seemed like a real ladies man but in all reality he sucked at dating. He always forgot dates, birthdays, and doctor's appointments. It was a normal man thing though. Women were normally the ones that were good with all that. He sighed as he loaded the SUV. He finally got a date right and now he was over thinking everything. Olivia had forgotten all about today and she just thought it was casual men stuff to go into the woods and fish. So she wasn't at all nervous unlike him.

"Liv you ready?" He asked as he slammed the trunk shut.

"Yup that was everything, let's head on out." She said with a smile.

…

The drive was silent mostly besides the muffled radio that had been turned down almost all the way. She was leaned against the window looking outside, admiring and taking in all the nature. She never really got to see the back woods of New York, mainly because she watched far too many horror movies and another because she never had time.

He brought the car to a stop. She seemed a little nervous now because he had parked in the middle of the woods. He put a hand on her thigh, looking over at her.

"It's okay, this is not where we are staying babe." He laughed as he climbed out.

She sighed and opened her door slowly making sure she didn't hit any trees. She helped carry the bags as they made their way towards the dock. They got towards it and she could already see the cabin acrossed the water. It was huge, and gorgeous. She gasped as she took in the breathtaking view. He smiled as he grabbed the boat pulled it into the water.

…

After settling in and exploring the cabin they were outside sitting on the deck, that hung directly over the water, enjoying the quiet until Olivia spoke up being the dead silence.

"So why did we decide to take this trip?" She asked dipping her toes into the ice cold lake water.

"Uh to just get away, so we can be alone without any work things or people." He said reaching over kissing her forehead.

She smiled up at him. She loved looking into his perfect blue eyes. They were so expressive and different. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you so much." She said kissing him again.

"I love you to baby." He smiled.

They decided to fish while on the deck and as they sat their Olivia was cuddled into Elliot. She really could get use to this. The random trips away, the amazing memories they were making, it was truly a gift.

Elliot made dinner and set up an amazing table when Olivia was in the shower. He wanted to surprise her and make her feel good.

She walked into the dining room and smiled as Elliot poured the red wine she loved.

"You like?" He asked grabbing her head.

"Oh god I love it." She said sitting down slowly.

He was shifting in his seat a lot making Olivia watch him. She noticed his nervousness, his eyes met hers and she read him like a book.

"You got something on your mind? You should say it now." She looked a little worried.

"I've just got to do something and I'm not sure how to do it."

"I swear if you brought me all the way up here to dump me for some blonde tramp I will whoop your ass." She said fast waving her fork at him.

"Oh god no Liv." He scooted off his chair and got down on one knee and looked her in the eyes. "Liv, I love you. I love you more than I thought was ever possible and I know we went through some tough shit to be able to be together, but we survived and that's all that matters now. You are the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my while entire life. You are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with." He opened a small black velvet box. "So will with marry me Olivia Benson?"

"Even when I'm old and grey?" She asked as her voice cracked.

"Even when you're old and grey baby."

"Yes I'll marry you."

He slid the ring on her finger slowly. It was a silver band with a huge diamond and it was engraved _'For Better Or For Worse' _

The thing she always remembered was when he said

"_Partners for better or for worst."_

She knew he would always be there to stay.

She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned down kissing him…


	6. Pot

_**Okay this chapter is a little more fun. If you are against drugs this is most likely not for you, even though I don't consider pot a drug but some do. So I got an epic and sweet request from my lovely best friend and she gave me this fine idea. (:**_

_***Warning very rated M material I didn't really hold back on anything***_

_Pot_

Olivia wiped her hands as she opened her door to see her newly divorced partner standing in front of her. She smiled and greeted him in.

"What brings you here?" She said walking over to her couch.

"I was just bored at my place and decided to stop by. Dickie just actually left he was staying with me." He said as he sat beside her.

She watched Elliot mess with something in his pocket and seen he had something on his mind. She was a little worried considering him and Dickie hadn't been having the perfect relationship the past few weeks. She leaned back on the couched and sighed. She raised an eyebrow to him.

"What's wrong with you? Stop moving around so much you weirdo." She teased.

"I have a question Liv…have you ever smoked…pot?" He questioned quietly.

She leaned in closely. "Why are you whispering? But uh no, I don't think I have."

He let out a breathy sigh.

"Are you like against it or something?"

She squinted at him a little confused on why he was asking so many questioned.

"No, I just never really tried it. I didn't hang around kids who did, I'm sure if I had friends that did it I would've tried it. Who knows. Why are you asking these questions? Are you a stoner or pothead? Whatever these kids are calling people now 'a days?" She laughed.

"No no no. I just…found some in Dickie's stuff and I tried it. I mean it was so nice and it was one of the best feelings ever. I am a cop so I guess it's pretty bad." He looked away. "I have some with me now."

Her eyes widened and she laughed not really believing Elliot Stabler had tried it. He was more of the time to bust Dickie for something like that.

"If you have this so called 'pot', I want some." She laughed.

Elliot slowly pulled a bag from his pocket and then a glass pipe that was colorful. He didn't have much in the bag it was just a dime bag of weed. She made a face at him. She was a little stunned that he wasn't just kidding. She looked at the pipe and weed than back up to him.

"Wow you weren't joking. So this is Dickie's stuff?"

"No I got this stuff myself…I know some cops that smoke and they get off some people. It was a long ass process to get trusted enough. This right here is medical grade and it is some of the best stuff." He said picking up the bag. "Do you still want to try it?"

She bit her lip unsure. She knew it'd be a little fun to try something different. She was getting sick of Elliot always saying she was a 'goody'. He did it so why couldn't she? She sighed and looked at him nodding.

"Sure why not."

After an hour and a bowl later Elliot and Olivia were hanging upside down off of her bed. She was giggling none stop and saying random things causing Elliot to laugh.

"I never really noticed how pretty my ceiling is. It is so cute! Oh my fucking god Elliot! We should pain my ceiling all colorful and just hang upside down all day everyday!" She said sitting up in excitement.

"Sweetie don't quit your day job." He laughed sitting up.

She fell back onto the bed and laughed. Elliot was still sitting up looking at her.

"I am really hungry Elliot…" She said turning her head smiling.

"and..?"

"Will you please buy me pizza?" She said making a puppy dog face.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're too cute to say no to."

He got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone.

"You want bacon right?"

"Oh my god yes, triple bacon please and some soda." She smiled and fell back onto the bed again giggling at her ceiling.

After Elliot order he went back and laid down with her.

"We should play a game so we aren't staring at the ceiling the whole time. Ummm, how about never have I ever and when you've done something I named you take an article of clothing off and vice versa."

"Playing dirty I see." She sat sitting up. "I'm down."

"Okay, never have I ever had a threesome."

Olivia groaned and slowly removed her socks. Elliot's eyes got big not knowing this detail about her.

"Okay your turn tough guy! Never have I ever been married." She winked.

He removed his socks as well.

"Cute, never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex!"

She removed her shirt and threw it to the floor. It reviled her lacey red bra that made her boobs magnificent. He swallowed hard and tried hard to compose himself for her move.

"Never have I ever had children." She said plainly.

He removed his shirt showing his toned arms better. She ran her tongue over the top of her lip without know she did. He watched the way she looked at him.

"I notice you like what you see Benson." He smirked. "Never have I ever had sex with the same sex."

"Oh come on you need better thing than that!" She laughed.

She climbed off the bed and removed her shorts. The red matching lace underwear made his pants a little tighter. She climbed on the bed and tried to think of other thing to say.

"I can't think of anything else." She said making a sad face she laid on the bed again.

He looked her up and down.

"Oh that's okay." He said in a low voice.

He hovered over top of her. She looked at his lips as his face got a little closer. He leaned in brushing his lips against hers. She pulled him back down into her kissing him harder. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip. He opened his mouth allowing her to explore. He moaned at the taste of her. She moaned breathlessly as their tongues ran over each other's. He cupped her breast kneeing it in his hand. He moved his mouth to her neck running his tongue along the side. He bit down driving her wild. He straddled her with each leg on either side. He moved back to her mouth as their tongues continued to fight for dominance. She rocked her hips against him unintentionally; he moved his hips along grinding into her. He moved his hand to each around for her back to undo her bra when someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, damn. Pizza guy." Olivia let breathy.

Elliot climbed down and rushed to the door getting the pizza. He ran back in jumping on the bed making her laugh before she went back to town on his mouth.

She sucked on his neck and slowly reached for his belt buckle. He pulled away from her and pulled his pants and boxers down in one big push. She was a little taken by his size but it excited her even more. He finally reached around undoing her bra and threw it to the floor. He took a nip in his mouth swirling his tongue around making her let out breathy moans as he gave the other the same attention.

"Please El, now." She moaned as he sucked on her neck.

He pulled her underwear down and threw them behind him. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and he pushed into her slowly allowing her to get adjusted with his size. She dug her nails into his back as he thrusted in and out of her. She pushed up wanting to get more of him. She threw her head back as he placed his head in the crook of her neck as he picked up the speed. The scratches down his back now getting worse with each thrust into her. He could feel her climax getting closer and he could feel his own. She grabbed hold of the bed sheet and curled her toes as she came.

"Oh El!" She moaned as she finished.

After they laid beside each other still intertwined. He was running his fingers threw her hair until Olivia's stomach started growling. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess you're still hungry?"

"Damn right! Come on lets go eat." She said kissing him and climbing out of bed. .


	7. Scream

**Song Fanfiction! I had this idea. It was suppose to be a different song but that one was a little dirtier, lol. This one is very M rated, all smut. Maybe I'll do the other one some time. I promise to update all my stories in the next few days! Anyways enjoy & review! Xox**

_Scream _

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_

Elliot watched her as she took another sip from her beer. He had been watching her most of the night since they arrived. Olivia decided to go off on her own and sit at the bar. She'd been mood lately. He watched as she stood up and leaned against the bar looking over at him.

_I'd get you like_

_ Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

He looked her body up and done examining her perfect curves. She never took her eyes off of him.

_Got no drink in my hand_

_ But I'm wasted_

_ Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_

_ I'd get you like_

_ Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

He wanted to walk over to her and ask her if they could talk. Even though he didn't want to talk and he could tell by the look in her eyes she didn't either. He put his pool stick down and walked over to her. She watched him walk and she never looked away even as he got closer and closer. He got inches from her face and leaned in whispering in her ear.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked in a low husky voice.

It sent chills down her spine. She looked him in the eyes nodding. He grabbed her hand pulling her out of the bar and hauled a taxi. As soon as they entered the car his lips were on hers. He pulled away knowing they needed to contain themselves in public.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

_ But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_ Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_ Now relax, and get on your back_

"Oh screw it." He said as he crashed their lips together.

He pushed her on her back grinding his hips against her making her moan into his mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance. He pushed a hand in between their bodies to her waistband, slowly pushing his hand down her pants feeling her wetness already. He smirked and pushed two fingers inside her making her moans turn more into screams.

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_ Let me know and I'll take you there_

_ Get you going like_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby _

They felt the taxi stop and quickly sat up handing them man money and rushing out the door. As they approached her door he shoved her against the door kissing her hard. She turned around and he pressed into her backside hard making her moan. She rushed to get the door unlocked.

"I hope you're ready to go all night baby." He said as they pushed their way in the apartment.

_If you wanna turn right_

_ Hope you're ready to go all night_

_ Get you going like_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_ If you wanna scream_

_Yeah, come on_

He pulled her shirt over her head as they tripped walking through the living room. She pulled at his shirt and ripped it over his head. He kissed down her neck and then moved back to her mouth. She pulled his belt out of his jean hoops and threw it. She worked on unbuttoning his pants until he just ripped them down. He pulled her pants down in one big pull. She fell back onto the bed and he climbed on top. He reached around her back undoing her bra and throwing it somewhere. He kissed down her chest and kneed at one of her breast. He took the nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip making her moan. She ran her fingers through his short dark hair. He ran his tongue down her stomach stopping at the waistband of her panties. He pulled them down her tan smooth legs, throwing them aside. He leaned down placing small kissing on her upper thigh. He ran his tongue over her slit lightly teasing her. He plunged his tongue into her making her scream and grip hard onto the sheet.

"God El please I need you." She moaned out.

He stood up taking his boxers off and she reached over turning the light off making herself feel more comfortable. He climbed back on her leaning down kissing her hard.

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_

_ You're electric_

_ Devil eyes telling me, "Come and get it."_

_ I'll have you like_

_ Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_ Girl tonight you're the prey_

_ I'm the hunter_

_Take you here, take you there, take you under_

_ Imagine me whispering in your ear_

_ That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya_

He lined his already hard cock up with her entrance. He pushed into her slowly allowing her to get adjusted to his size. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him into her further. She cried out in pleasure as he picked up the pace and went deeper making the feeling even better.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

_ But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_ Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_ Now relax, and get on your back_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_ Let me know and I'll take you there_

_ Get you going like_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_ If you wanna turn right_

_ Hope you're ready to go all night_

_ Get you going like_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_ Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_ If you wanna scream..._

_ Out louder, scream louder Louder, louder, louder, louder_

_ Hey, somebody scream out with me _

She tightened her grip on him even more as he thrusted harder and faster. She screamed as her climax got closer. He knew he was just as close as her. As the sweat rolled down them as he went faster making her screams louder. The more she screamed the closer he got. He felt her tighten around him and he shot his hot seed inside her. He pushed into her until he felt her body relax. He laid beside her and pulled her onto of him laying her on his chest.

"You ready for round two?" He said flipping them over.

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_ Let me know and I'll take you there_

_ Get you going like_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_ If you wanna turn right_

_ Hope you're ready to go all night_

_ Get you going like_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_ If you wanna scream…_


	8. Gym

**A/N: So I am now running on my own ideas. I need request if you want me to carry these on! **

**This request is from a friend she wanted a gym scene. I have another chapter coming from another person to. I have free time so if you want one written for you, PM or review! Xox**

***SMUT***

_Gym_

Olivia stood up from her desk and Elliot watched her as she walked into the locker room. She had been there the past two nights because they had a case load and didn't have much time to do anything. She had been super moody considering being stuck with Elliot was not the ideal weekend. She knew she needed to blow some steam before she shared a few words with him, like the way he tapped him pen repeatedly for hours on end. She changed into her gym clothes which was leggings and a sports bra.

She grabbed her towel and walked down the stairs to the gym that only she and Elliot used. Which now a days, she only used. She popped in her headphones and jumped on the treadmill.

Elliot tapped him pen while filling paper work out. He knew where Olivia went. He had been pissing her off lately not on purpose but then again everything pissed her off. He hated being stuck her with her because after a long weekend at work together really put a strain on their friendship. He stood up and figured he could use a work out to.

He walked into the gym Olivia was running. She had her headphones in and that sports bra he loved on. She looked over at him as she ran and then back down at her treadmill. He watched her perfect breast bounce with each step she took. He swallowed hard and ripped his eyes from her. He went to the weights and started there.

"I came here to get away from you. I didn't expect you to follow like a lost puppy." She said out of breath.

"Funny because you're the one talking to me…I just came here to work out." He said not looking up.

She rolled her eyes and turned her speed up. She ran faster as the sweat rolled down here. He looked over at her watching her perfect ass bounce.

"Since we both are in the same place…maybe we should talk."

She shut her machine off and turned to face him. She took a long drink from her water bottle before speaking up.

"Yeah what exactly do we need to talk about?"

He put the weight down and looked at her. He shrugged and rubbed his temples slowly.

"You've been testy since Friday." He said as nicely as possible.

"I've been testy? Huh…I'm frustrated and had to cancel a date yet again all because I had to work. I mean how else would I like to spend my weekend?"

He rubbed a hand down the side of his face and closed his eyes tight and felt this sudden rush of anger. She always was complaining about canceling dates or not wanting to be there but no one was forcing her to stay over.

"Olivia no one is forcing you to be here. I swear you like to be here just so you can complain. If you want to go home you go, I'm pretty sure I'm more than capable to hand some paper work."

She moved closer to him and right in his face, her face was red with anger. She started poking at his chest.

"This is MY job to Elliot. You want me to leave? Fine I will. Screw you for even saying that." She pushed him into the wall and turned to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. He looked in the eyes and leaned in kissing her hard. She opened her mouth allowing him more access. He ran a hand down her back to her ass grabbing it roughly in his hand. He moved his other hand to the back of her neck and pushed her into him more.

"Bend over the treadmill." He said breathy.

She looked up at him questioning his request.

"El…"

"Olivia bend over the treadmill." He demanded in a low voice.

She normally wouldn't like being overpowered but with Elliot it was different and it turned her on more. She slowly walked over to treadmill and bend over and gripped the handle. She felt him move up against her. She could feel his already hard cock pressing against her ass. He placed little kisses on the back on her neck and top of her back. He ran his tongue along the side of her neck, tasting her salty skin. The feeling of his tongue and lips being all over her body send chills down her spine. She could feel a familiar wetness forming between her legs. He grabbed her ass and pushed himself against her again and leaned in whispering in her ear.

"You still want to do this?"

"Yes." She managed to squeak out.

He went to her waist band and pulled her leggings down to her knees. He smirked and leaned down to her ear again.

"No panties Liv? It was like you were waiting for me to come down and see." He said smugly.

He pulled his gym shorts down. He wasted no time and thrusted into her quickly. She moaned out as he pushed into her harder. He loved the feeling of her. He looked down watching as his cock slid in and out of her tight pussy. He grabbed her hips for support as he went harder, she gripped the treadmill handle bar harder. She screamed out his name has her climax began to take over. He couldn't hold off any longer he shot his hot seed inside her. He thrusted into her as her inner walls tightened around his cock and she came. As their bodies relaxed he leaned down.

"I don't want you to leave…" He said softly.


End file.
